Invoker
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 1 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 1 |NukerVal = 3 |PusherVal = 1 |DisablerVal = 2 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 3 |DotA = 26. Juni 2005|Dota 2 = 19. Januar 2012}} Kael, der Invoker 20px (Anrufer), ist ein Intelligenz-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Der Invoker ist eine Fernkampf-Einheit der Dire. Er zeichnet sich durch eine besonders große Vielzahl an Fähigkeiten und hohe Komplexität aus, die Spielern viel abverlangt. Im Spiel kann Invoker die Rolle eines Carrys, Nukers, Initiators und Escapers übernehmen. Kael ist der einzige Held, welcher seine Attribute nicht direkt levelt, sondern über Quas, Wex und Exort das jeweilige Attribut erhöht. Hype With an intricate arsenal of spells at his disposal, Invoker can adapt to any battle situation. Each configuration of his three spell components yields of one of eleven spells, meaning he's never without a way to destroy or escape his enemies. Biographie "In ihrer frühesten, vielleicht mächtigsten Form, war die Magie in erster Linie die Kunst der Erinnerung. Sie benötigte weder Technologie noch Zauberstäbe oder Ausrüstung, sondern nur den Geist des Magiers. All das Drumherum des Rituals bestand bloß aus Gedächtnisstützen, die dazu dienten, dem Ausübenden die spezifische Formel, die die Macht des Zaubers freilässt, ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Die größten Magier dieser Tage waren diejenigen, die mit den mächtigsten Erinnerungen gesegnet waren. Ähnlich komplex waren die Beschwörungen, die alle Zauberer gezwungenermaßen verinnerlichen mussten. Die Hingebungsvollsten durften während ihres ganzen Lebens auf die Beherrschung von drei bis maximal vier Zauberformeln hoffen. Gewöhnliche Hexenmeister waren mit der Verinnerlichung von zwei Sprüchen zufrieden und es war nicht ungewöhnlich für einen Dorfmagier, nur einen zu kennen und selbst dafür ein Zauberbuch konsultieren zu müssen, um bei den seltenen Anlässen, bei denen er benötigt wurde, nicht vergessen zu werden. Doch unter diesen frühen Magiern gab es einen, der aus der Masse hervorstach, ein Genie von enormem Intellekt und erstaunlichem Gedächtnis, der als der Invoker bekannt wurde. In seiner Jugend beherrschte der frühreife Zauberer nicht etwa vier, fünf oder gar sieben Zauberformeln: Er verfügte über nicht weniger als zehn Zauber, die er augenblicklich wirken konnte. Er lernte noch wesentlich mehr, doch befand er sie für nutzlos, übte sie einmal und verbannte sie dann für immer aus seinem Gedächtnis, um Platz für zweckmäßigere Zaubersprüche zu schaffen. Einer dieser Zauber war die Sempiternal Cantrap - ein mächtiger Langlebigkeitsspruch. Selbst diejenigen, die ihn in den ersten Tagen der Welt beschworen, sind heute noch unter uns (es sei denn sie wurden in ihre atomaren Bestandteile zersetzt). Die meisten dieser praktisch Unsterblichen leben zurückgezogen, haben Angst davor, ihr Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Doch Invoker ist niemand, der seine Gabe verheimlicht. Er ist uralt, lernte weit mehr als alle anderen und doch hat sein Animus immer noch Platz für einen ausgeprägten Sinn für seinen eigenen Wert und die Zauber, mit denen er sich während dem langen Zwielicht der letzten Tage der Welt amüsiert." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten Invoker besitzt 3 passive Fähigkeiten und durch seine Ultimate wird, je nach Kombination der gewählten Kräfte, eine Fähigkeit zum Nutzen hinzugeführt. Man kann nur 2 seiner Kombinationsfähigkeiten zur selben Zeit haben. Durch Invoke kombinierte Fähigkeiten, werden stärker je höher das Level der benötigten Instanzen ist. /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *06. September 2013: Aktualisierte die Kleidungs-Einstellungen und Skins von Crystal Maiden, Invoker, Lina und Rubick. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Manakosten von Alacrity wurden von 45 auf 60 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.86d * Basisagilität reduziert von 20 auf 14 * Manakosten von Deafening Blast erhöht von 200 auf 300 Gameplay-Update 6.86c *Angriffsgeschwindigkeit und Bonusschaden von Alacrity reskaliert von 30/40/50/60/70/80/90 zu 10/25/40/55/70/85/100 *Grundstärke reduziert um 2 Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Invoker verfügt nun bereits zu Beginn des Spieles über die Fähigkeit Invoke. *Invoke verwendet nun das standardmäßige Aufwerten auf den Stufen 6/11/16. *Invoker auf Level 25 besitzt nun eine Fähigkeit (da ihm nun ein Fähigkeitenlevel fehlt), welche ihm einen Attributsbonus gewährt, die 6 auf alle Werte gibt. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Intelligenz-Zuwachs erhöht von 2,5 auf 3,2 *Invoke: Abklingzeit wird nicht länger aktiviert , wenn nur die Fähigkeitspositionen getauscht werden *Sun Strike: Abklingzeit von Sun Strike reduzier von 30 auf 25 *Deafening Blast: Maximales Level (Quas, Wex, Exort auf höchster Stufe) ist nun ein nicht-zielbare kreisförmige Welle, die in jede Richtung um Invoker freigesetzt wird. http://de.valve.wikia.com/wiki/Dota_2-Updates_%282014%29#Gameplay-Aktualisierung_6.82 *'Tornado': Flugsicht reduziert von 1200 auf 600 *'Tornado': Schaden umberechnet von 2*Wex+Quas zu 3*Wex Gameplay-Update 6.81b * Die 33%ige Magieresistenz der Forges Spirits wurde enfernt. * Schaden von Cold Snap wurde überarbeitet; der Initial- und Sekundär-Proc-Schaden wurden von 60/30 zu 7xQuas-Level pro Proc verändert. * Entwaffnung durch Deafening Blast wird nun beseitigt, wenn Magieimmunität wirkt. Gameplay-Update 6.81 * Verlangsamung durch Ghost Walk beeinflusst nun nicht mehr magieimmunen Einheiten. * Verzögerund von EMP wurde von 2,6 auf 2,9 erhöht. Trivia *Invoker ist, wie Rubick, ein Magus, ein mächtiger Zauberer, und wird von diesen auch als "Arsenal Magus" bezeichnet, da er zahlreiche Sprüche aus dem Gedächtnis heraus wirken kann. *Der Invoker basierte in DotA auf dem Blutelfenherrscher Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer, an welchem allerdings Bizzard Namensrechte besitzt. Dennoch scheint er in Dota 2 immernoch ein Blutelf zu sein und auch sein Design ist in Dota 2 nach wie vor an das von Kael'thas angelehnt. *Invoker wird - wie auch der Spy und der Pyro aus Team Fortress 2 - durch den Schauspieler Dennis Bateman vertont. Dieser spricht in Left 4 Dead auch einen namenlosen Helikopter-Piloten. *In DotA waren der Invoker und Skywrath Mage noch Cousins und gehörten dem Volke der Blutelfen an. Galerie Ladebildschirm Konzept Invoker.png|Konzepte-Ladebildschirm von Invoker. Weblinks *Invoker auf Heropedia *Invoker auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Dota 2 Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Initiator Kategorie:Escape